battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Deep Six
Deep Six is a heavyweight robot which competed in the fourth season of the BattleBots reboot on Discovery and Science. It is a large, unpainted box-shaped robot armed with a massive vertical spinning bar. The weapon bar itself is 4 feet tall, made of AR500 steel, weighs 110 lbs, and can reach speeds over 200 mph. When it reaches full speed, it doesn't do a death hum like most spinners, it does a "death thump," which according to the team, "sounds like a helicopter." Deep Six gained a ton of pre-competition hype upon its reveal due to it being a scaled up version of an unpredictable lightweight competitor at the 2018 RoboGames event. This was only amplified upon being revealed on Reddit that it had destroyed the test box floors during a spin-up test. In preparation for Season 5, the team have swapped their weapon hub from being belt driven to chain driven. With the lower speed and higher torque setting to their weapon hub, it now allows Deep Six to right itself, even when the bar is at a stopped position Team captain Dustin Esswein is a Navy diver, and the name Deep Six comes from the term for a burial at sea. Robot History Discovery Season 4 Deep Six's first ever match was in an untelevised rumble against fellow newcomers Daisy Cutter and Kingpin. Deep Six managed to land a solid hit on Daisy Cutter's drum shaft, breaking it off its mounts, but Deep Six found itself turned over with no way to get over. Deep Six remained this way for the rest of the rumble, leaving Kingpin to grind down Daisy Cutter and win by KO. Deep Six's first televised match was an exhibition match against Axe Backwards. To combat the stability issues, the team added extra metal supports to the back. The weapon's power also had to be dialed back to 50% and one of the weapon motors were removed. As the match got underway, both robots were a bit tentative, not wanting to make the first mistake. Deep Six soon delivered a hit on Axe Backwards that didn't seem to phase them much. Axe Backwards went in for another hit so Deep Six threw them backwards, breaking off a wheel, part of the drum, and causing smoke to pour out. Axe Backwards was no longer moving and was counted out, giving Deep Six the win by KO. However, this had also taken its toll on Deep Six as a fire broke out inside, but it was quickly put out. Deep Six's next match was against Nelly The Ellybot. As a result, Deep Six had new rear-mounted pieces of metal to keep its balance while the weapon spun at high speed. As the match began, this seemed to work well as Nelly got high-centered pretty quickly and Deep Six ripped off Nelly's right panel completely before taking the left ear off shortly after and causing glass from a broken ceiling light to rain down. However, the third hit proved to be too much and Deep Six as it ripped Nelly's entire right side cover off, but it also made Deep Six land on its front, dig a six inch gash in the arena floor, and fling it backwards with no way to get down. Fortunately, this hit also disabled Nelly so both robots were counted out and the match went to the judges. The judges awarded a unanimous 3-0 decision to Deep Six. Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 1 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "It's the looooooong arm of the law here to cut you short. You can get your kicks when you fight DEEP SIX!" "Yo ho ho and a bottle of destruction, you can't fathom the pain of this bot. And it's coming after your booty. Dead bots tell no tales. Bot overboard! It's DEEP SIX!" Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots armed with Spinning Bars Category:Robots which have damaged the BattleBox Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots from Wisconson